1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor which is usable as an electrostatic latent image carrier of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, organic photosensitive materials having photosensitive layer made of organic photoconductive materials, which are advantageous in being less expensive and excellent in availability and dispersal, have been mainly employed as electrophotographic photoreceptors (hereinafter sometimes called “photoreceptors”) employed in electrophotographic devices such as copying machines and laser bean printers as a substitute for inorganic photoreceptors using inorganic photoconductive materials such as selenium, selenium-tellurium alloys, selenium-arsenic alloys and cadmium sulfide. In particular, functional separated organic laminated photoreceptors including a charge generating layer, which generates charge upon exposure, and a charge transporting layer, which transports the thus generated charge, laminated thereon are excellent in the electrophotographic properties.